


Stubbornly Asinine

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Community: avengers_tables, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some asses are made to be worshipped. Tony's just doing his duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubbornly Asinine

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Avengers: Age Of Ultron_. Set after _Avengers: Age Of Ultron_. Written for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "slow down", and for [Avenger Kink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50397046#t50397046) "Pietro/Any, someone (preferably male) worships Pietro's perfect bubble butt".

“Fuck, have some damn _patience_ ,” Tony grumbles and, yes, he _is_ the most hypocritical asshole on the planet, thank you for asking. Because God knows he’d be a squirming wreck if their roles were reversed, wanting faster-harder-deeper if he were on the receiving end.

But he’s _not_ on the receiving end, and Tony wants to go _slow_.

Which is just cruel, when he thinks about it. Because slow would wind up _anyone_ in this kind of situation, but it’s got to be about a hundred times worse for Pietro.

But that’s why Tony puts the ‘asshole’ in ‘hypocritical asshole’, because the thought only makes him go _slower_.

Hands on Pietro’s hips, and Tony’s kind of proud of his upper-body strength. He’s no _Thor_ , but he works out, he’s always building and fixing and lifting. But right now he’s feeling some serious strain, just trying to hang on. Because Pietro, he’s got these strong thick thighs and he’s trying to push his weight back, balanced on his hands and knees, and Tony’s sweating with the effort of holding him _still_.

Worth it, though, because Pietro’s thighs may be strong, and that trim little waist may be lithe and flexible, but the _real_ power, that’s in that ridiculously firm ass of his. Firm and _round_ , and basically perfect, and Tony’s real set on spending the whole damn evening worshipping the hell out of it.

Okay, so maybe Pietro would rather Tony hurry things up a bit. The kid’s stubborn, but Tony’s hard-headed enough that he could give _lessons_ , so they’re going to be sticking to _his_ pace, end of discussion.

Spreading Pietro _wide_ with his thumbs, because it makes that pretty back arch, makes Pietro gasp and cling to the headboard. The skin of his cleft’s already shiny with Tony’s spit, and he drags his tongue along Pietro’s rim, sucks a little at the edge where it’s puffier from all the attention Tony’s been giving it.

Pietro growls and tries to _slam_ his ass back against Tony’s mouth, the needy brat. But Tony’s got a grip that’s like, well, _iron_ on his hips, and he pulls back a little for good measure, breathing over the slick skin.

It makes Pietro _whimper_ , which is a nice bonus.

“Patience,” he says again, taking a moment to admire the way Pietro’s hole is clenching for him, like he’s _empty_ without Tony’s tongue. “If something’s worth doing, it’s worth doing right.”

Another push against Tony’s hands on his hips. “ _Stark_ ,” Pietro hisses warningly, but the effect is rather diminished with his voice all muffled into the pillow like that. It’s kind of adorable.

Even more adorable when he straight-up _yelps_ for the smack of Tony’s hand against his ass, turning to blink over his shoulder in glassy-eyed shock.

“You can wait, because it’s not getting any faster than _this_ tonight,” Tony informs him bluntly. Which is a lie, because once he’s got his cock buried in that tight heat, there’ll be no force on Earth that can slow him down. But it’s not gonna get any faster right _now_ , so it should count as a half-truth, at least.

Pietro’s glaring at him, except he’s all flushed, and his lips are bitten bruised, and he’s still panting, hips twitching under Tony’s palms.

“Maybe I should try tying you down sometime,” Tony hears himself saying and, hmm, _there’s_ a thought. Wouldn’t be too much of a challenge to come up with some type of cuff even Pietro’s kinetic energy couldn’t damage. “Keep you here all _night_ , spread for me, eat you out nice and _slow_ …”

Pietro’s eyes flutter shut with a moan, undulating from head to toe, and that idea’s _definitely_ going to the top of the to-do pile.

“You’d like that, huh?” Tony murmurs, voice getting a little ragged as Pietro buries his face back in the pillow. Gets one hand at the base of Pietro’s spine and leans in to bite that firm ass, nice and _hard_ , feeling Pietro shiver, hearing his breathing falter as he whines.

Took them a while to get here. To get past Pietro’s hatred of Tony when he first ‘woke up’, which they’ve all agreed is a considerably more pleasant way of saying ‘came back from the dead’. To get through the tension and the snide comments, through to grudging respect, all the way to the first time Tony slapped Pietro on the ass after a rough battle. It was congratulatory, honest, part of team-bonding, but Tony didn’t miss the way Pietro’s mouth dropped open, the _flush_ at his neck.

Yeah, Tony’s been kind of fixated on Pietro’s ass from the beginning. But that was the moment it clicked that maybe Pietro wasn’t exactly adverse to that fixation after all.

So now Tony gets this, gets to lick at the indents of his teeth against that stupidly firm ass cheek. Gets to press his face forward and start fucking his mouth against Pietro in _earnest_ , messy and loud and wet, and Pietro curses and starts trying to move back against him, starts trying to get Tony _deeper_.

Which is fine, Tony’ll give it to him just as deep as he wants.

He’s still gonna go _slow_ , though. No point rushing a good thing, and when it comes to ‘good things’, Pietro’s ass is right at the top of the list.


End file.
